


The Sea and the Sun

by vegabondjumper



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Quests, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegabondjumper/pseuds/vegabondjumper
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng finds herself in Camp Half-Blood where she meets a boy by the name of Adrien Agreste. There is a quest. Also Percy Jackson shows up at some point. Basically a miraculous percy jackson crossover. Enjoy!





	1. A Demigod?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I wrote this like the first pjo series in the first person (with the exception of the prologue)  
> Enjoy! It's going to be a wild ride.

**Prologue**

 

 _Just a little farther!! I’m almost there! Please please, whoever’s up there, please let me make it!_ Marinette thought to herself as she dashed up the hillside where a large pine tree signified a place of safety.

“Come here child!” The woman behind her screeched sounding much closer now.

Marinette dared to glance over her shoulder where the creature was fast approaching. The top half of the monster was that of a woman with wild unblinking eyes and razor sharp teeth. The lower half of her body was that of a serpent. Her tail slithered up the hill as her arms propelled her forward in an unnatural way. Marinette’s lungs burned as she pushed herself to run faster up the hill. She swallowed hard, tasting blood. Hands clasped around her ankle sharp nails digging into her skin. Marinette screamed as she was pulled down to the grassy earth and was dragged backwards. Marinette grabbed fistfuls of the soft wet grass in an attempt to slow her pull towards certain death. She was pulled through the grass with fumbling hands searching for anything to catch hold of. A clumsy hand wrapped around a stick. A stick was hardly a weapon but Marinette was grateful for anything at this point. _I’m going to go down fighting with a stick! This is so embarrassing,_ Marinette thought to herself tightening her hold on the only thing she had to protect herself. Clawed hands ripped as her back. She could feel hot breath blow against her neck. Now was her chance. Marinette whimpered as she turned beneath the monster’s grasp to come face to face with it. The serpentine woman smiled wickedly at the young girl showing all her pointy teeth.

“I’m sure you taste as sweet as you look child,” The monster cooed her breath smelling metallic, like blood. Marinette’s stomach churned uneasily.

The woman opened her mouth inhumanly wide preparing to take a bite of Marinette. With shaking hands Marinette swiftly plunged the stick into one of the woman’s unblinking eyes. The woman shrieked in pain releasing Marinette from her grasp. Marinette scrambled to her feet charging towards the hill. The monster quickly recovered, leaping towards Marinette. Marinette dove to the side barely missing the woman’s claws. The monster turned to face her with her one good eye, the other was missing leaving a bloodied black hole behind. Marinette grimaced as the creature hissed. She began to slowly back up towards the tree while keeping her eyes trained on the woman. The monster flicked her tail out knocking Marinette to the ground and letting the woman slither on top of her once move. Marinette struggled beneath her pushing her face away with her hands and trying her best not to let the nails burying themselves into the flesh of her arms bother her. In the scramble to avoid the creatures teeth and keep from losing a hand one of Marinette’s thumbs found it’s way to the creatures lone eye. Without any other weapon in her arsenal Marinette began to press against the eye’s slick surface with as much force as she could muster. The creature yowled in pain her head reeling back but where she went Marinette followed pressing harder into the woman’s eye. The creature’s claws raked down her arms. Marinette stifled a scream as she kept pressing down. Her stomach lurched when she finally heard that sickening pop. The woman’s body stilled a smile spreading across her features looking strangely out of place as she slumped to the ground with a contented sigh. Breathing heavy Marinette, hands slick with- well she didn’t really want to think about that- staggered up the hill. As her feet drug themselves past the borders of the pine tree Marinette fell to her knees a lump forming in her throat. Finally! After all this time she was safe. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief tears filing her eyes as she heard the startled shouts of campers. _Safe._ Exhaustion swept through her. Without the threat of death hanging over her head she could finally let herself rest. Slumping against the soft bed of grass beneath her she let the darkness overtake her.

* * *

##  **Chapter 1: A Demigod?**

When I woke up my whole body hurt. I groaned as I peeled my eyelids back. Even my eyelids were sore. My fist clenched reflexively only to find soft cloth beneath my fingers. I smiled deliriously letting my eyes fall back closed. Safe! I was safe! I had made it and now I was sleeping with a blanket! I couldn’t even remember the last time I slept with a blanket. It had been so long.

“How is our new arrival doing?” A man’s gruff voice asked. The man spoke English. I thanked the heavens I had been taught the language from a young age.

“I don’t know she opened her eyes a second ago but I think she was just having a nightmare,” A melodic voice answered. A sigh escaped my lips at the sound. Had I died and gone to heaven? No if I had my body wouldn’t feel like it had just gotten run through the garbage disposal.

“Do we know anything about how she was injured?” The deep voice asked another question. He sounded much older than the other, more angelic voice.

“We found this outside the borders but that’s all we know,” The sweet voice answered. The gruff man hummed in response.

“Have you tried feeding her ambrosia?” The man asked.

“Not yet,” The younger boy responded. “What are you thinking sir?”

“I’m thinking that this girl is lucky to be alive. Feed her the ambrosia at the next opportunity,” The man commanded. A clip-clopping sound retreated out of whatever room I was in. With some effort I managed to open my eyes again. Vibrant green eyes stared back at me in alarm. My heartbeat sped up as I took in the boy in front of me. He couldn’t of been more than my age. He had golden hair swept to the side and a light tan as if he spent a lot of time out in the sun. The boy quickly jumped to attention rushing out of the room. I knit my brows together. Did I scare him? I didn’t think I was staring at him that much. How long had I been staring at him? My mind still felt fuzzy, maybe I had been staring at him a while. Okay there was a good chance I had creeped him out. Well so much for first impressions.

I looked around the room I was in. The walls were a light yellow spotted with tiny baby blue dots. The squeaky bed I lay in was comfortable laid with a soft yellow blanket and clean white sheets. This was… nice. I smiled as I noticed the sun shining through the window. Sunshine! I leaned back in the bed grinning giddily to myself. I was okay! I was safe! I had made it! Everything that had happened to me along the way…. it hadn’t been for nothing. The boy came back into the room carrying a clear glass filled with what looked like cold apple cider and a blue straw. He walked over to the side of the bed and extended the drink to me training the straw near my mouth.

“Drink this, you’ll feel better!” He assured me with a gentle smile. I did as I was told drawing on the straw and immediately flinching back as the taste settled in my mouth. Whatever it was definitely wasn’t apple cider. It tasted like soft warm croissants fresh out of the oven of my parent’s bakery. The condensation on the glass was misleading considering how warm the liquid felt in my mouth. Slowly I took another slow drawl closing my eyes and enjoying the taste of home until the straw came up empty. I blinked in surprise. Had I really finished it so quickly? The boy smiled setting the empty glass down on the nightstand next to the bed.

“It always tastes like chocolate chip cookies to me, what’s it like for you?” He asked curiously.

“Croissants,” I whispered, miffed by the strange drink that tasted impossibly like my mother’s baking.

“I’m Adrien by the way, Son of Apollo,” He said naturally as if this was casual information you shared with anyone upon meeting them. I stared blankly at him.

“Okay I’m Marinette, daughter of Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng,” I replied unsure why the information was relevant. Adrien’s eyes went wide before he burst out into laughter. My face felt warm. How had I been able to screw that one up?

“No no! Apollo is my godly parent. It’s just kind of normal to introduce yourself with your parentage here, if you know it that is,” Adrien explained, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Godly parent?” I asked confused. I mean I guess I shouldn’t have been all that surprised. After fighting monsters for the better part of three months I should have expected there to be gods as well.

“Yeah godly parent.” Adrien knit his brows together in concern. “You don’t know do you?” He asked. I stared at him waiting for an explanation. “Well um you know the legends about the Greek Gods that you learned in school? The thing is they’re actually all real. And this here is a camp for their children, their demigod children. Half god, half human. It’s a safe place for us where we train and well um are safe from monsters because those kind of exist too,” Adrien explained nervously. He looked as if he didn’t want to scare me away.

“Greek gods huh? I guess that explains a lot,” I sighed thinking back to every nasty monster I had battled before arriving here. Adrien looked mildly surprised by my reaction.

“So do you know?” He asked.

“Know what?” I looked back at him before swallowing hard. The boy was exceptionally beautiful.

“Who your godly parent is?” Adrien beamed, teaming with excitement. It was charming.

“I uh- I- I don’t- I uh-,” Okay somehow I had lost the ability to speak talking to this boy. “I don’t have a godly parent. I mean I don’t think I’m a demigod or anything,” I said uncertainly. After all I didn’t really know much about this world. The only things I knew for certain was that monsters existed and they wanted to kill me, this camp was a safe place for me to take refuge, and that the boy with goat legs assured me that I belonged here before sacrificing his life to save me and before he could explain anything else to me.

“You have to have a godly parent. You wouldn’t have been able to enter the camp unless you did,” Adrien explained.

“So you’re telling me that my parents they aren’t- they aren’t my real…” I trailed off. Somehow this news shocked me more than the idea of Greek gods and monsters existing.

“Well one of them could be your real parent but you are part god which means that one of your biological parents lives up on Mount Olympus, well probably there are exceptions to that depending on who your godly parents is,” Adrien babbled nervously. I nodded. This news was too much. My parents… they loved each other so much the idea of one of them… no they would never leave each other, not even for some greek god.

“No you have to be wrong. I’m not a demigod that’s- I can’t be! My parents they-“ I stopped when I noticed the way Adrien was looking at me. The pity was evident on his face. I buried my face in my hands my sore arms protesting the movement. I took slow steadying breaths in an attempt to keep from crying. How could this have happened?

***

Adrien left me alone after that to mull over the new information for a while. A few hours later a man with the lower half of a horse and top half of a man by the name of Chiron came in to speak with me. He explained what camp life was like, that I would soon grow accustomed to it and call this place my new home. He inquired about the long journey I had taken to get here and the various creatures I had battled in getting here including the creature I had killed last night which he later informed me was a Lamia- a child devouring demon. As I told me story Chiron’s face grew more and more worried the lines on his face deepening with each additional piece of the story. After I had finished telling him everything he left the room claiming to have to make an important phone call. Adrien arrived in my room shortly after to show me around camp. The tour was quick, ending at the Hermes cabin where I was to stay until we discovered who my godly parent was.

“Oh Before I forget I got you something!” Adrien said cheerfully handing me a small cube like box wrapped with colorful bandaids. I smiled fighting back the blush creeping up my ears as I opened the box. An alarmed screech escaped my throat as I dropped the box. Adrien’s hand darted out catching the box before it could hit the ground. Inside the little box was a severed bloody eye.

“W-why would I - wh-what- eye?” I squeaked out nervously. Adrien looked up at me apologetically.

“It’s from the Lamia you killed. It’s a spoil of war I thought you might want it. Most campers um they tend to keep their spoils so I thought you would- I can get rid of it if you want,” Adrien stammered looking genuinely sorry for giving me an eyeball as a gift.

“N-no it’s okay. I’ll just um leave it covered up,” I compromised taking the box from him and putting the lid back on the box shielding its contents from view.

“I’ll let you get settled into your cabin. Dinner should be starting soon,” Adrien said giving me a small wave before retreating back towards the big blue house on the hill. I sighed as I looked towards the run down old wooden cabin which was to be my home for the foreseeable future.

The cabin itself was cramped. I was allowed a spot in the corner of the room on the floor. I was given a sleeping bag but my possessions amounted to that, the clothes on my back, and the bandaid covered box which contained the Lamia’s eye. I remembered vaguely hearing something about children of Hermes being thieves but I didn’t really care if any of them stole the eye so I left the box sitting out, going about the cabin and introducing myself to other campers in my cabin. Two boys, brothers by the names of Conner and Travis Stoll took a liking to me putting me under their wing and showing me the ‘ropes’ of the camp. And by ropes I mean how to steal shampoo and conditioner from the camp store without getting caught. One of them even stole an orange camp shirt for me to which I was grateful, I no longer had to wear the grimy blood soaked rag I had been wearing for I don’t know how long. Travis also stole me some extra bandages from the infirmary since the ones covering my arms were already soiled with blood.

When dinner time came we all marched to the pavilion to eat. The Stoll brothers showed me how to make an offering to the gods in the fire pit. I didn’t even know what god to offer the food to so I just took the cookies I had on my plate and threw them in, offering up the sweets to anyone that was looking out for me because after months on the run from monsters and somehow making it here I figured one of them had to have been helping me. At dinner conversations mainly centered around camp stories and godly parentage. Among the conversations were the names of many greek gods and creatures but one name came up time and time again that I couldn’t recall form any piece of mythology I had read and that name was Percy Jackson. Occasionally the name’s Annabeth Chase, or Leo Valdez were thrown in but the names seemed much too modern to be from mythology. After hearing the name uttered once more at dinner I couldn’t resist asking.

“Who is Percy Jackson?” I asked the brothers. Both of them smiled nostalgically.

“Percy Jackson,” Conner laughed.

“He’s a legend,” Travis said admiringly.

“Remember when he first arrived at camp?” Conner asked.

“Yeah killed the Minotaur with his bare hands!” Travis exclaimed.

“Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon. Only one, other than a cyclops named Tyson. He’s a cool guy, saved the world twice now,” Conner explained.

“Well he kind of caused the end of the world when he got a nosebleed,” Travis countered.

“Yeah but that probably was going to end up happening anyways,” Conner waved him off.

“Percy Jackson,” I breathed. “Does he go to camp here now?” I asked curiously.

“He comes by from time to time, lately he spends most of his time in New Rome with Annabeth, his girlfriend,” Travis informed me.

“Being one of the Big Three the guy is crazy powerful,” Conner added.

“Monsters are always chasing him, they are drawn to demigods with more power you know,” Travis said. I nodded.

“So the more powerful the demigod the more monsters they attract?” I asked.

“Yeah that’s about right. Children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades have it the worst,” Travis said.

“And those are the Big Three?” I asked uncertainly.

“Yup!” Conner said popping a grape in his mouth.

“How do you know if you’re a child of the big three?” Marinette asked. The brothers looked at each other and laughed.

“Don’t worry about it Mari, if you were one of the Big Three you wouldn’t have made it this far!” Conner guffawed.

“Yeah most demigods don’t make it to puberty without training let alone one of the Big Three!” Travis clarified. I nodded  chewing on my bottom lip. It wasn’t an illusion of grandeur but rather a concern I had because in the months previous I had seen so many monsters. Was the amount of creatures I saw normal or did it warrant suspicion?

“With your looks you’re probably a child of Aphrodite or something!” Conner patted her comfortingly on the back.

“What about Apollo?” I asked glancing towards the table where Adrien sat laughing with the rest of his cabin, green eyes sparkling.

“Doubtful, no offense Mari but you don’t have the right look for a child of Apollo,” Travis sneered at the table full of blonde bright eyed kids. I smiled at his words. I definitely didn’t want to be Adrien’s half sister.

“Not Athena, definitely not Hephaestus, Ares? Hey Marinette do you have a thirst for blood and enjoy picking fights?” Conner chuckled. I looked up at him one brow raised mouth turned down in disbelief.

“I’m going to say that’s a no! You know if we dressed her up in a leather jacket she would kind of look like Thalia Grace,” Travis added.

“Dude, no way! Mari is much to sweet! My bet is that you’ll be claimed to the Aphrodite Cabin within the week,” Conner assured her. I smiled at the both of them feeling relief in their words. I was going to be a normal camper here, or at least as normal as one could be at a demigod camp. With their promise of my claiming I was able to relax.

A week came and went. I wasn’t claimed.


	2. Fire and Bronze Bulls Should Not Be Combined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have school and stuff but I appreciate you all waiting. And thank you for all the lovely comments you have left me. Since this is written in first person- which is kind of new for me- I was a little worried but I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far :)
> 
> *** Also I don't know any french!! so I'm using Google translate and cross translating it to see if it makes sense. If I make any mistakes please correct me on it but please be kind about it. Not all of us are versed in French or know others who speak the language.

I formed a routine at camp. The injuries I had suffered from the various monster attacks were quickly healing allowing me to participate in more camp activities. A favorite of mine was archery. I was terrible at archery but Adrien often was the instructor on days the Hermes cabin went to the range for practice. On days when Adrien wasn’t our instructor a boy by the name of Will Solace taught us. On those days I was much less inclined to spend the vast number of hours I usually spent on the archery range. Instead I found myself befriending a girl by the name of Ashton, or as others called her- Ash. Ash was a daughter of the muses and was soon becoming one of my favorite campers despite her backwards reasoning and sarcastic disposition. My days were often filled with archery, talking to Ash, learning what I could from the Stolls, and whatever other camp activity they had scheduled. Life became normal in a way but I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as each day came and went without my godly parent, whoever they were, claiming me.

 

More than a week had gone by since I’d arrived to camp and still no sign as to my godly parentage. The Stoll brothers made more and more jokes about me being a daughter of Aphrodite. After my first shower at camp they acted as though they didn’t recognize me. On one occasion Travis made the remark that maybe if I put on some makeup Aphrodite would be more inclined to claim me as her daughter. At first the jokes were humors but as the days wore on without word from my godly parent the jokes began to hurt. More than ever I looked forward to my archery lessons with Adrien and when he wasn’t there I looked forward to spending time with Ash.

 

“Ready, aim, Fire!” Will shouted at us. Arrows sailed through the air making thudding noises as they hit their targets. All except for mine which had imbedded itself into the ground. “Marinette,” Will sighed. “Can I speak with you for a moment?” I nodded lowering my bow. The other archers continued shooting as Will came to talk to me.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked. I knew I was always doing something wrong when it came to archery.

 

“Marinette I don’t think archery is really your thing. I think it would be better if you started exploring other camp activities,” Will spoke gently. My heart sank. No more archery meant no more Adrien and no more Ash as well.

 

“Oh lay off Will! Who cares if she sucks, she can spend her time where she wants,” Ash but in hand on her hip as she glared icy daggers at Will. Will raised his hands in defense.

 

“I just think her talents would be better used elsewhere,” Will defended. Ash rolled her eyes in response.

 

“Yeah well my talents would be better spent writing but a pen isn’t going to help me in battle is it? Let the girl practice what she wants, she isn’t claimed, and until she is she should learn everything and anything,” Ash informed him. Will swallowed hard before nodding and retreating to instruct the other archers. I looked towards Ash a grateful smile on my face. She offered me a smile as well. “No one here gets to mess with you got that?” She told me.

 

“Thanks Ash. So I know why I’m always at the archery range but why are you?” I asked as she notched another arrow. She let the arrow fly, it hit the target but it was anything but a bulls eye.

 

“Being daughter of the muses, I don’t really have an affinity to any one weapon unless you believe the saying that the pen is mightier than the sword.” She notched another arrow. “Believe it or not archery is the thing I suck the least at.” She released the arrow, this time it embedded itself right next to the red center of the target.

 

“You seem to be pretty good at it to me,” I told her. Ash laughed bitterly.

 

“Hardly. Most of the kids here will hit their mark every time. I’m passable, but that doesn’t help much in battle. This has also taken years of practice. You should have seen how bad I was when I first got to camp,” Ash huffed as she pulled back another arrow.

 

“Were you as bad as me?” I asked hopefully.

 

“No.” She let the arrow go. “You’re pretty bad but until we find out what you’re good at what else are you going to do.” Ash shrugged indifferently. Ash looked behind me and grimaced. “Aw crap! I’m going to _kill_ that kid!” Ash growled.

 

“What is it?” I asked looking behind me. Will Solace was talking to Conner and Travis Stoll.

 

“That little weasel is talking to your cabin counselors about limiting your time at the archery range,” Ash explained irritably. I sighed in defeat.

 

“I guess this is the end of my archery days,” I said dejectedly.

 

“Hey Marinette! We’re going to head to the arena! Come on!” Conner called, waving me over. I looked towards Ash who was glowering at Will.

 

“I swear if his boyfriend didn’t have the ability to raise the dead, I would kill him,” Ash muttered.

 

“I guess I’ll see you around?” I asked uncertainly. The archery range was about the only time I really saw Ash.

 

“Screw that I’m going with you,” Ash tossed her bow to the ground.

 

“But aren’t you supposed to stay with your cabin?” I asked. Ash shrugged.

 

“Do you think I care about camp rules? Come on let’s get to the arena before all the good stuff is gone.” Ash smiled taking my hand and leading me towards the arena. Will called after her once but one look from Ash’s cold grey eyes silenced him. She beamed at me as we continued towards the arena. The Stoll brothers said nothing about Ash’s joining the cabin’s training and to that I was grateful.

 

As it turned out my ability to wield a sword was infinitely better than my archery ability. Not to say I was the best but I was at least able to spar with Ash without dying. While I learned faster than her Ash knew some backhanded moves. Later on she taught me a few of her dirtier moves. When I asked her if it was cheating she replied saying “Being more creative than someone isn’t cheating. If they had thought of it first you can bet your life they would have used it.” I took the words to heart looking for any advantage or opening I had in the next few skirmishes with Ash. After battling in the heat for more than an hour we finally settled down to take a break. Ash handed me a paper cup filled with water which I happily gulped down feeling much better after I did so. I watched other members of the cabin laughing lightly and poking fun at one another reminding me of what had been on my mind all day.

 

“Hey Ash?” I asked.

 

“What’s up?” She said brushing her dark brown hair slick with sweat from her face.

 

“Do you think that maybe I’m a child of Aphrodite?” I asked hesitantly. Ash looked at me with alarm. “The Stoll brothers think that’s who my godly parent is,” I explained letting my eyes drift to the earth beneath my feet.

 

“No way! Those two are idiots don’t listen to them! The Aphrodite Cabin is well… I mean don’t get me wrong there are some great people who have been children of Aphrodite! Selena was amazing! And Piper is pretty good but proportionally speaking they tend to have more rotten apples that good ones,” Ash informed me. “I don’t think you’re a child of Aphrodite.”

 

“Who do you think my godly parent is?” I blurted.

 

“Hard to say. Most of us can at least narrow it down to a mother or a father but even then there are dozens of minor gods. You survived a long time out on your own, what are you? 14?” She mused.

 

“15,” I clarified.

 

“Wow, my guess is you are from a minor god to have made it so long. But don’t take my word for it, there are things that can block monsters from sniffing you out. That’s the only reason Percy Jackson made it as long as he did before coming to camp,” Ash told me.

 

“Sniff out?” I raised an eyebrow quizzically at her.

 

“Oh yeah monsters can smell you! And the more powerful you are the stronger your scent and it only gets worse the older you get!” Ash yawned as she looked out towards the rest of the Hermes Cabin.

 

“How many monsters did you run into before you got to camp?” I inquired.

 

“Well I had to face off against two I think. But I also was traveling across the country and unlike some demigods I’m actually allowed to fly.” Ash smirked.

 

“Why couldn’t a demigod fly?” My eyebrows jumped into my hairline. My heart pattering against my chest for the very reason that I myself was unable to fly to New York.

 

“Oh it all depends on your godly parents relationship to Zeus, god of the sky and all that. See the Muses were daughters of Zeus so I’m allowed to fly because he likes my mom. But other kids like children of Hades or Poseidon for example probably shouldn’t fly- ever! It also depends on how Zeus is feeling that day sometimes the guy can be a real dick,” Ash answered nonchalantly.

 

“And two monsters that was- that’s normal?” I squeaked. Ash seemed to notice my distress.

 

“Well yeah when the journey only takes you six or eight hours two doesn’t seem like much but relax. Didn’t you have to travel here from Europe or something?” Ash waited for me to answer.

 

“France,” I whispered.

 

“Yeah and you took a boat right so I mean that’s going to take a lot longer than a quick plane ride. I wouldn’t be surprised if you faced off against a handful of monsters before you got here,” Ash comforted me. I nodded chewing on my lip unsure on what number of monsters would qualify me as ‘normal’. “France huh? I think I have an idea,” Ash smiled coyly at me. I quirked my eyebrow up at her. “I happen to know a camper here from France who is still fluent in the language. I’m sure he would be more than happy to talk to you in your native tongue and make you feel more at home,” Ash cooed.

 

“Doesn’t everyone in the Aphrodite cabin speak French?” I noted.

 

“I’m not counting them. They only speak French thanks to their mom,” Ash waved them off. I gave her a confused look. “But I happen to know that a certain Apollo boy speaks perfect French.” Ash waggled her eyebrows at me. My cheeks burned as my eyes widened.

 

“He- he does!?” I squeaked. I couldn’t recall hearing much an accent in his voice.

 

“Sure he does! But he hasn’t been able to speak much French since he got to camp unless he wanted to talk to the Aphrodite cabin and believe me Chloe pretty much ruined that experience for him,” Ash explained. A goofy smile spread across my face. Maybe I wouldn’t need to continue my archery lessons to see Adrien after all.

 

***

 

Ash stuck with the Hermes cabin for the remainder of the day even going so far as to join our cabin for dinner which judging by the looks we were receiving was a big no no.

 

“Ash,” Chiron sighed. “Can you please sit at your own table,” He said tiredly as if this was an argument he had had one too many times.

 

“Excuse me? Is there anything wrong with enjoying a meal with my friend? It’s a stupid rule that forces us to eat with our own cabins,” Ash countered.

 

“Ashton,” Chiron warned.

 

“Besides- the muses are teaming up with the Hermes cabin for capture the flag tomorrow! We have to run through strategy,” Ash excused. Chiron sighed rubbing his temples with one hand.

 

“Very well Ashton but please remember to plan better in the future,” Chiron gave in. Ash saluted him before he clopped away.

 

“Capture the flag?” I asked turning towards Ash who was practically hanging off the bench of our overly cramped table.

 

“Oh man! We forgot to explain capture the flag to Mari!” Conner Stoll exclaimed.

 

“It’s only the best camp game there is!” Travis joined in.

 

“The Stoll boys are right. It’s one of the better ones,” Ash added.

 

“Basically the cabins split off into teams,” Conner explained.

 

“And we each have to hide a flag,” Travis continued.

 

“And the whole goal of the game is to steal the other teams flag.” Ash smirked.

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” I said nervously.

 

“Oh but it gets better!!” Conner said excitedly.

 

“Unlike how mortals play capture the flag we get weapons!” Travis said practically bouncing off his seat.

 

“Weapons?” I squeaked.

 

“Don’t worry you’ll have armor on too,” Ash said reassuringly.

 

“Don’t worry no one dies…. normally,” Conner chuckled darkly.

 

“Yeah just use your Charm speak and no one will touch you,” Travis offered. Ash reached across the table to slap Travis upside the head.

 

“Would you stop telling her that! She is not a child of Aphrodite!” Ash scoffed.

 

“Are you guys talking about the game tomorrow?” Adrien asked squeezing in next to the Stoll brothers across from me. My face was already starting to burn.

 

“Yes we are!” Ash smiled wide giving me a mischievous sidelong glance.

 

“Well Apollo doesn’t have any alliances for tomorrow’s game,” Adrien offered.

 

“Dude! We totally need to get will on board!” Travis said excitedly.

 

“If we get the Apollo cabin Clarisse won’t stand a chance!” Conner said excitedly.

 

“Let’s go!” Travis exclaimed. The two brothers jumped up from the bench and ran towards the Apollo table.

 

“Say if you join our team we should probably come up with a plan. Especially since Marinette here hasn’t played before.” Ash looked towards Adrien. Adrien’s eyes widened.

 

“That’s right we haven’t had a match since you got here Marinette! Don’t worry you can stay with me and I’ll show you how it’s played,” Adrien beamed. My cheeks were already burning.

 

“D’accord!” ( _Okay_ ) I squeaked. Adrien looked alarmed before a wide smile spread across his face.

 

“Tu parle français!” ( _You speak French)_ Adrien shouted excitedly.

 

“Toute ma vie,” ( _All my life)_ I whispered shyly. Ash smiled at the two of us despite the fact that she looked completely lost.

 

“Yup Marinette here speaks French! Couldn’t you tell from the accent?” Ash raised her eyebrow at Adrien who looked down at the table sheepishly.

 

“I uh didn’t want to bother her with too many questions when she came in to the infirmary,” Adrien explained.

 

“Well now that we have established that you two nerds both speak French I’ll leave you to it while I go see how the Stoll brothers are doing with Will,” Ash said as she stood.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” I giggled.

 

“What? I just want to have a chat with Will. I’m not going to do anything to him,” Ash feigned innocence.

 

“Ash,” I laughed.

 

“I’m not going to hit him that hard Mari, don’t worry,” Ash assured me before rushing off. Adrien turned back to me brows knit together.

 

“Did Will do something?” he asked. I shook my head avoiding his eyes.

 

“No, not really. Ash just doesn’t really have an affinity for following the rules,” I explained as I nervously rubbed my sweaty hands off on my jeans.

 

“Are you okay?” Adrien frowned. My head snapped to attention.

 

“Y-yeah! I’m just uh- I’m uh nervous for tomorrow’s game.” It wasn’t a total lie. I definitely was nervous about capture the flag but talking to Adrien made me a bit more nervous.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of you. We can hide in the trees the whole night if you want.” Adrien smiled so warmly at me that I couldn’t help but smile back. Why did he have to be cute _and_ sweet. It just wasn’t fair.

 

“Ash this is why I don’t like you sitting at other tables. Now the entire pavilion is-“ Before Chiron could finish scolding Ash a loud boom sounded overhead. Every camper in the pavilion instantly jumped to their feet. The room was completely silent. Another loud crash sounded followed by an orange glowing light in the distance. The pavilion instantly broke out into shouts. Everyone began running. Cabin counselors and Chiron were shouting orders to the other campers. Everyone scrambled off in all different directions. I looked towards Adrien fear and confusion twisting my face. Adrien gave me a light smile before taking my hand and leading me in the direction of the other campers.

 

“What’s going on?” I shouted.

 

“Camp’s under attack!” Adrien called back to me.

 

“But I thought this was a safe place!” My throat felt tight.

 

“It is! But that doesn’t mean the occasional monster doesn’t try to attack it!” Adrien explained. Adrien led me to the armory. Campers were quickly strapping armor to themselves and grabbing weapons. Adrien dropped my hand as he dug through the gear. He tossed me a breastplate and helmet before finding armor for himself and quickly throwing it on. I put on the breastplate and helmet before fumbling with the straps of my armor. Adrien snickered before coming to my aid. Adrien scooped a bow and arrow from the pile he looked towards me and nodded towards the weapons. I picked up a sword that seemed a bit too heavy but before I could decide on another weapon another boom sounded from outside. I followed Adrien out of the armory and towards the chaos.

 

Beyond the golden fleece were two bronze bulls charging the magical forcefield around the camp again and again. The bulls breathed fire as they bellowed angrily.

 

“The Khalkotauroi,” Chiron said darkly.

 

“Again!! Are you kidding me? Sometimes I really hate Hephaestus,” A girl by the name of Clarisse growled.

 

Many of the the campers stood behind the forcefield throwing spears and shooting arrows at the beasts. The weapons bounced harmlessly off their bodies. Although the bulls couldn’t get into the camp it could cause a problem if they burned everything outside of camp or worse killed any campers trying to get in or out of camp and the two bulls seemed determined. If the bulls got close enough to the field some of the campers with spears and swords would try to hit the bulls but their efforts were in vain. Fire burned just beyond the camp line. Patches of grass were charred to nothing and some still burned. Clarisse a girl who i had only heard stories about as the cabin counselor to the Ares cabin charged out of the forcefield. The girl screamed as she drove her spear into a chink in the Bull One’s side. The bull did not seem to like this. Smoke rose from his nostrils as he bucked Clarisse from the grip she had on her spear. Clarisse went flying landing hard on the ground and rolling several feet before pulling herself back to her feet. The bull opening it’s mouth. Clarisse barely rolled out of the way in time to miss the flames. What Clarisse couldn’t see was that she had put herself into the path of the other bull. So focused on Bull One she didn’t notice Bull Two preparing to strike. Without thinking I ran towards her past the camp line.

 

“Marinette!” Adrien shouted after me. I didn’t look back. I ran for Clarisse knocking her out of the way just in time. I could feel the heat of the Bull’s flames on my back but thankfully we were both unharmed.

 

“What do you think you’re doing twerp!” Clarisse spat as she shoved me off of her.

 

“I uh- you were…” My words died in my throat as I saw Bull One preparing to charge us again.

 

I jumped to my feet moving Clarisse out of the way once more. The bull ran towards me . my eyes scanned it for anything I could use. The chinks in it’s armor were my only safe bet. The bull got closer and at the last second I leapt out of the way. As the bull ran past me I stabbed my blade in a chink in it’s armored neck. Unfortunately for me my sword stuck. The bull began dragging me along beside it. Panic is the word I would use to describe what it is like to be drug through burning grass by a crazed fire breathing bronze bull. Fire streamed from his mouth but with me attached to his neck it had little effect. As the bull slowed some in order to turn and begin running again I placed my other hand on the bulls horn and swung myself atop its back. Squeezing my legs around the bull’s hot metal body I gripped my sword preparing for the bull’s reaction. As expected the bull began bucking wildly spewing flames in every direction. I squeezed my eyes shut as I clung to the brazen bull. Once the worst of it was over I peaked open one eye to see that we were now running in circles. Clarisse was now facing off against Bull Two. She had acquired another spear, probably from another camper, and was now facing off against the bull ducking a dodging charges, and flames.

 

I sat up on my bull and pulled on my sword in an attempt to remove it from the bull’s neck. Something strange happened in response to my tugging. As I pulled back on the sword the bull reeled back before coming to a complete stop. I smiled to myself before wrenching the blade to the right. The bull began to trot towards the right picking up speed as it did so. I looked towards Clarisse and Bull Two an idea striking me. I pulled back on my sword bringing the bull to a stop before turning it around. With a shove forward the bull began to run towards them. Closer and closer until….

 

“Clarisse look out!!” I screamed. Clarisse glanced back before leaping out of the way. Bull Two opened it’s mouth spewing flames as it raced towards me and Bull One. I screamed as I let go of the sword’s hilt and dove off the bull. The two bulls continued to charge forwards their view both blocked by the fire until they crashed into one another in a bust of fire and metal. Bronze parts began raining down on me. I coughed as I looked through the smokey haze feeling rather lightheaded now. I could hear screams and shouts, some of shock, some of joy, and some of concern. I let my body sink back down onto the grass with a groan. Campers began rushing into the clearing smoke. In the next moment that I opened my eyes Ash and Adrien were crouching over me.

 

“Holy _cow_!!! That was amazing Mari!” Ash congratulated.

 

“Marinette? Are you alright?” Adrien asked worried, his eyes surveying my body for injuries. I smiled reassuringly at them as my eyes slid shut.

 

“She passes out more than Jason Grace,” Someone laughed as my world faded to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Capture the Flag and in true Pjo fashion we might just find out who Mari's godly parent is ;)


End file.
